The danger of BTX-type gases which commonly include benzene, tolulene, xylene and other related gases is well-known. Typically, these gases assume a dissolved gaseous state within a liquid such as water.
Presently, the Environmental Protection Agency requires that purified water separated from an oil-water solution be further purified to remove these BTX-type gases. Conventionally, an air stripper is used to remove these gases from water before that water is returned to our lakes and streams. But there is a serious problem with air strippers. It is highly questionable if a basic air stripper is effective in removing BTX-type gases since gases tend to condense and fall back to the Earth.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a method and system for removing BTX-type gases from water that is effective to control and isolate the BTX gases once removed.